121415-Assisting-Assistance-Regarding-Assistance
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 00:32 -- 12:32 AT: hellp 12:32 HM: ∴ help? 12:33 AT: they're so stupid 12:34 HM: ∴ who? 12:34 AT: i trried so harrd and they bellieved jack's worrd overr mine 12:34 HM: ∴ Oh that's not good. 12:34 AT: i saved theirr llives 12:34 HM: ∴ Let me call for Moira. 12:35 AT: okay CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HELPUSHELPYOU. CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ Meira tells me your team's been buttheads? CAT: to be generrous CHM: ∵ I'm sorry, sweetie. What happened? CAT: i saved theirr llives and they repay me by lletting jacks newest pet telll them what happened CAT: and then lleft with herr CHM: ∵ Yeah. I've been there. And Meira's been there even more. CAT: and then fellt the need to telll me how i starrted it. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ Bad teammates. Is there anything we can do? CAT: jack showed herr how to use herr powerrs CAT: to see the mistake that i made CHM: ∴ ... I doubt that. CAT: to warrn herr against me CAT: thats what she said CAT: i allmost took back the llife that i gave herr CHM: ∵ Always scary when Jack shows people how to use their powers. CHM: ∵ Who is this new pet you speak of though? What did he show her how to do? CAT: llilla. CAT: seerr of time. CHM: ∵ Seer of Time. CHM: ∵ Hmmph. And she "saw" you making a mistake of some sort that made her scared of you? CAT: she accused me of murrderring carrayx. CAT: and seemed to bellieve that i was awarre of that. CHM: ∵ Carrayx? Your girlfriend? CAT: ♥. CAT: yes. CHM: ∵ Is she....what happened to her? CHM: ∴ Time doesn't show the emotional perspective of events. CAT: welll it seems as though she bellieves herr to be dead. CHM: ∵ Oh. I'm so sorry. I know what it feels like to lose someone special to you. That survivor's guilt kicks in....and then someone else accuses you of it and it just rips right through what little strength you can maintain. CHM: ∵ Do you need a hug? CAT: i dont know if that's a good idea. CHM: ∵ Why not? CAT: because i'm having trroublle lletting go of my saberr. CHM: ∵ What do you mean? CAT: i don't want to. CHM: ∴ Its a last bastion of strength... of power, of control. its the lightning rod to the pain, and an outlet for the rage. Please be careful. CHM: ∵ But remember, Lorrea. That strength you're feeling when you hold your saber, it's really your strength. The sword might make it easier to call it up, but it comes from you, not the sword. CHM: ∵ If it makes you feel better to hold it, that's okay. But you don't need it to be strong. CAT: i know. CAT: but it has yet to decide that i'm somehow against everryone. CAT: despite my doing everrything i can to keep them safe. CHM: ∵ God. I know how you feel. CHM: ∵ It hurts like hell. CHM: ∵ I'm sorry you're going through it. CHM: ∵ But you know, of all the players in this session, you're the one who I think is strong enough to navigate it and make it through, and still maintain that core of goodness! CHM: ∵ It's going to be hard. But I believe in you. CHM: ∴ Its my understanding that a lot of players enter... immature. CHM: ∴ This is not the case with you. CHM: ∴ Their childish antics and foolish words shouldn't harm you. CHM: ∴ They come from a place of misunderstanding and lack of empathy. CAT: they make it surrprrisinglly difficullt to keep trrying to hellp them allong CAT: as it turrns out being activelly underrmined compllicates things CHM: ∵ Yeah. It does. CHM: ∴ We've given up a few times ourselves... I wouldn't recommend the guilt that comes after. CAT: as does having cerrtain inforrmation kept aside. CAT: llike the imporrtance of dirrecting the sourrce frrom wherre the llife comes frrom. CHM: ∵ Oh wow. I'm sorry. I'm the one you talked to about life before, aren't I? :( CHM: ∴ It comes in time. There is always a learning curve. Sometimes a very unacceptable one... CAT: LLibby was the one who sent herr to me, and tolld me about that afterr it had allrready happened. CHM: ∵ Oh... CAT: I can't make choices if the consequences arre being hidden frrom me. CAT: Orr if the ramifications arre, ratherr. CAT: Moving a piece whille being llied to about the composition of the boarrd can llead to massive missteps CHM: ∴ I see that being frustrating... Life is much like that, in the sense of living and using it. CHM: ∴ But typically locking yourself up in your home simply because you don't have all the answers beforehand... Doesn't go well. CAT: That's harrdlly the pllan CAT: But when some of them arre allrready availlablle... CAT: Regarrdlless CHM: ∵ We understand. We have also had many things kept from us. It is not a pleasant feeling, but it is one you get used to. CHM: ∵ Though I doubt you WANT to get used to it. CAT: No. CHM: ∴ The Oracle may have seen this was the best answer. I understand it hurts. I don't know the intimate details, but she doesn't steer us wrong, and we would never intend to steer you wrong. CHM: ∴ I want to believe something else is at play. CHM: ∴ It's an assumption only that you are the cause, right? Not confirmed? CAT: LLibby seemed to be reasonablly cerrtain that I was invollved. CAT: And so was LLilla. CAT: But if Jack so quick to warrn herr against me CAT: Then his interrferring seems ratherr obvious CHM: ∵ Jack is an opportunist. CHM: ∴ The Oracle sees connections. Simple involvement doesn't point to a certain cause. CHM: ∵ And thinks quickly. We cannot assume that just because he pounced on a situation that he was responsible. This is not meant as a defense of him, because he is terrible and fully capable of such things. Merely a note that there are other forces than Jack. CAT: Of courrse. CAT: That won't save him CHM: ∴ I know some of those who entered with you are messing around with horrorterrors. I worry that might be... causing issues as well. CAT: Welll CAT: I have my worrk cut out forr me CHM: ∴ I will try to see if we can find something else helpful for you. I'm sure there are tome on the life aspect in the archives. CAT: I'm the onlly reason any of them herre arre stilll allive CAT: I can harrdlly lleave them CAT: No matterr how stupid they arre CAT: And even if they don't actuallly WANT my hellp. CHM: ∵ I think deep down they do want your help. CHM: ∵ They just don't know they want it yet. CHM: ∵ But they'll probably resent it if you force your help on them. CAT: We'lll see what choice they make CHM: ∴ Sister I must trust you with this, I've been... summoned. CHM: ∵ Okay. CHM: ∵ Is there anything I can do for you, Lorrea? CHM: ∵ To make things easier on you? I know this is a tough time for you. CAT: I'm unsurre. CHM: ∵ Well let me tell you a story, then. CHM: ∵ The first person I ever loved was a player. She was an Heir of Light. She was beautiful, and smart, and her heart was so big that she even looked at me and saw someone worth loving. CHM: ∵ Back then, I still believed that love and friendship alone were enough to overcome anything, no matter how cruel. CHM: ∵ And so together, she and I opposed all the horrible things that the game threw at us. One of these things was Jack. He loved nothing more than causing misery, and he could never quite break my spirit, and it infuriated him. CHM: ∵ So, to be extra sure he could crush my spirit, he targeted her. And she, bless her soul, had set her guardian to guard me instead of herself. The same day that Jack attacked her, I almost died. And her guardian saved me. And because of that, he wasn't there to save her. CHM: ∵ For a long time, I blamed myself for her death. In a very real way, I was responsible. If she had never loved me, she would still be alive. That much is undeniable. CHM: ∵ I never did find her ghost, in all of Paradox Space. But one day I found someone else, who reminded me of her. And I felt so guilty because I was feeling something for this person, and I felt like I was betraying her. CHM: ∵ But eventually, after many years of agonizing, I had an epiphany. She would never have blamed me for her death. She would never have wanted me to feel that I had made her life worse. It would kill her all over again to know that I was torturing myself over how she died because I thought it was my fault. CHM: ∵ I know the situation's not quite the same for you... CHM: ∵ ...but whatever happened to Carayx, I know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for it. Whether you were responsible or not. CAT: She woulld want me to punch Jack into dust forr herr, prrobablly. CHM: ∵ Yes. Probably so. But....she also wouldn't want you to get yourself killed trying it. Which would almost certainly happen, if you were to try it right now. CAT: Yes. CHM: ∵ But if you perservere, that won't always be the case. CAT: The cllearr goall woulld be to make me lleave them to die. CAT: Of his. CAT: I'm surre that woulld be morre enterrtaining than doing something dirrectlly. CHM: ∵ I don't know exactly what his plans are, but that definitely sounds like something he would do. CAT: I don't carre if that's his pllan orr not CAT: I'm not going to do it regarrdlless CAT: Ignorrant and idiotic, maybe, but I'm harrdlly going to sllate them forr death. CHM: ∵ You're a kind person. It takes a lot of strength to continue going to bat for people even when they don't trust you. CHM: ∵ I'm proud of you. ^_^ CAT: If I do what they woulld expect frrom the sorrt of perrson that they're afrraid of, that willl onlly confirrm what woulld be bellieved about me CAT: I refuse to do that CHM: ∵ Good on you! CAT: ... It doesn't hellp that they're wounded. CAT: They may be allive but therre's onlly so much I can do against six pairrs of cllaws. CHM: ∵ Numbers add up. But believe it or not, before long imps will be so far beneath you you'll barely even notice them. CAT: That doesn't seem entirrelly outllandish CAT: They werren't alll that bad CAT: Humans arre just squishy and fighting isn't exactlly theirr strrong suit CHM: ∵ That's true. CAT: I mean they thrrow arround a llot of insullts forr being so squishy CAT: Competition on theirr pllanet must have been ratherr llacking CHM: ∵ There was quite a lot of competition on the humans' planet, actually. Even wars. But they had a bit of dissonance in how they approached it. CAT: So they just CAT: Died? CAT: That sounds awfullly unsustainablle CHM: ∵ Outwardly at least they tended to try to promote kindness and compassion. Though many humans were incredibly vicious, even the ones most vociferously counseling kindness. CHM: ∵ You could say they tried to live like warriors while talking like lovers. CAT: Welll warrriorrs arre notorriouslly bad at the lliving thing CAT: If that's alll that they do CHM: ∵ Humans were a lot more accepting of mutation than troll culture, I suppose, is the big thing. CHM: ∵ Even within the individual. CHM: ∵ And therefore you had wide spectrums of people, some of whom might abhor violence in all situations, some of whom might abhor it but be prepared to use it under the right circumstances, some of whom might relish in it for any reason, some of whom might relish in carnage but be capable of maintaining civility for greater gain... CHM: ∵ Many humans would fit in quite well among the trolls. But many trolls would be indistinguishable from a human if it weren't for their slang, skin, and horns. CAT: At this point CAT: Given my currrent experrience CAT: I coulld be offended by that CAT: The experrience may not quite fit the standarrd, though CHM: ∵ I would say "don't be so quick to judge all humans based on the handful that remain," but then again, the handful that remain account for all humans at this point. CHM: ∵ At any rate, they have depths to them that can surprise you sometimes. CAT: At this point any reall indication of anything woulld surrprrise me CAT: But that may just be my irrritation CHM: ∵ It's understandable to be irritated. I won't insist on you seeing it my way just yet. Maybe you never will. I don't know how deep these particular humans go. I haven't had much to do with any of them really. CAT: We'lll see CAT: Thank you forr this. CHM: ∵ Any time, hon. Please come to us whenever you need us. CAT: If therre's anything that I can do to hellp eitherr of you, I'm verry much open to requests CHM: ∵ We'll let you know if we think of anything. Meantime, good luck. We're both rooting for you! CAT: Ideallly I won't need you forr serrious hellp much, though I'm harrdlly adverrse to tallking. CAT: Thank you. CAT: I'm doing my best. CHM: ∵ Please do! We look forward to it. ^_^ CAT: LLikewise CAT ceased responding to memo. Category:Lorrea Category:Handmaidens